


Bad Guy

by littlesmile



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmile/pseuds/littlesmile
Summary: The story takes place after the incident of Jason’s death. Bruce then found out that Jason came back to life and tries to restore their old relationship.





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to DC and I'm absolutely not that knowledgeable enough to call myself a DC fan and I'm very pressured. I haven't catch up and it's hard for me. I have only read facts and I'm still learning my way through.  
> This just happened because of my frustrations and I can relate to Jason particularly on this scene when Batman did nothing to avenge his death. I love how angry he gets but I guess I still don't know his tendencies but yeah, what if in an alternate universe, Jason's weakness is Bruce? or what if it was? 
> 
> w/n: No beta test cause I'm trash plus I don't think I'm fluent enough :( but anyway, feedback would be highly appreciated and on anything I could work on. I'm sorry in advance :(
> 
> ps: please help me with the tags >

A dark alley filled with sometimes people but mostly filled with criminals. They’re everywhere in the city of Gotham. There have been reported incidents about kidnap, rape and other malicious incidents and it appears that the Justice League doesn’t suffice to handle this. He doesn’t like to call himself a hero just like Superman, Wonderwoman and the rest of the team from the Justice League. Everyone knows that their favourite superhero is out there kicking arses and saves the day but he likes to think that it’s pointless to keep on fighting bad guys constantly when their everyday life is like fighting a zombie who cannot be killed yet they just keep on increasing.

_  
You can’t keep on giving chances to people who don’t deserve it because they’ll just keep on taking advantage of it._

 

It’s time to put an end to this cycle of madness.

 

He, who goes by the name of Red Hood, reduces the percentage of crime by punishing them and by punishing; he means killing.

  
Batman is aware of the happenings; he doesn’t turn a blind eye to everything. He knows who’s behind all of these murderous events (which its target is criminals) that happen around the corner of Gotham.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There comes a night when Batman finally caught him in action and he doesn’t like Red Hood’s ways because no matter how you look at it, it’s wrong; completely wrong. This isn’t the right way to fight crime. This isn’t justice.

 

“Jason…” Batman calls him out from a distance.

  
“B? Surprised to see me?” He smiles at him, blood stain can be seen on his hands.

  
“Jason, why did you kill him?” He approaches the young man.  

  
“Because he deserves it, he deserves it for committing numerous crimes.” Jason answered with a tinge of anger.  

  
“And you think fighting crime by killing criminals is the answer? If that’s the case then the criminals doesn’t decrease because you turned yourself into one.”

  
“Okay, so what do you want me to do? Lock them away in the Arkham Asylum just like what you do? Are you gonna lock me away, too? B you can’t just keep on collecting bad guys in your dollhouse. You think they’ll change? They won’t.” Jason says almost losing his cool, holding both of his fists.  

  
“That’s not what I meant Jason; how many times do I have to tell you that we don’t kill.” He says in a calm yet serious tone.

  
“You’re forgetting something. B, I’m not your little robin anymore. I know what I’m doing.” He tries his best to keep his tone low but his emotions are bursting, it feels like even his own emotions are betraying him, just like the rest of the people he’s been with.

  
“I’m not trying to make you come back. I’m just saying that if you think you’re a hero by doing this then you’re completely mistaken.” He doesn’t show any hint of emotion on his words, just plain serious just like the same old Bruce, Jason thinks.

  
“I’m not a hero, and I know I won’t be anything like you but I know when to shoot this gun. I use it to save people! I don’t just point my gun at anyone who gets in my way.” His hands are shaking, not in fear but he can’t explain why, what’s he’s feeling.

  
Before Batman opens his mouth, Jason says something first.

  
“You’re still the same old man. The same person, who doesn’t know how to care since the beginning up until now.” He says in a low voice, barely audible but Bruce clearly heard what he said.

  
“You didn’t even miss me; no hi, no hugs? Why did I even expect…” Jason wants to laugh at his self; because of how pathetic he looks like, in front of Bruce. A mess.   

  
“Jason… I’m sorry.” And for once, Jason thinks he looked apologetic beneath that cowl that covers his face.

  
He hates it, how Bruce can make him soft, he thinks he’s so weak for forgiving him despite not being able to save him, for replacing him. It hurts but why is it so unfair that these two words coming from his mouth melt him?  The way he says his name in that tone is just, very pleasing to his ears.

  
And before he even notices, too drown with his emotions and all of the possible responses from Bruce playing in his head, Bruce was already a few inches closer, staring at him.

  
Jason just couldn’t look straight at him. He doesn’t want to but strong arms suddenly wraps around him but not too tight to hurt, just enough to let him feel his warmth.

  
“I’m sorry that I’ve let you down. If only I arrived a little earlier, then none of this would happen.” He looks stern yet the tone of his voice; he can feel Bruce’s emotions in it.

 

He hates to admit how soft he gets when it comes to Bruce. It’s the first time, first time that Bruce showed him that he was concerned and it somewhat brings satisfaction for his hunger. All he ever asked for was attention; for Bruce to notice the right things he did and to be appreciated but none of these were accomplished. Jason never heard any sort of compliment neither from his biological parents nor from Bruce and he hates how much he’s breaking down when Bruce becomes all apologetic like this. It’s unusual and it’s makes him uncomfortable because this is not Bruce at all but somewhere deep inside, he loves the feeling even though he knows this is only temporary.

 

“Then I wouldn’t have lost you.”  Bruce added.

 

Tears streaming down from his eyes beneath his mask, Bruce wouldn’t notice if it wasn’t for the muffled cry that turned into a sob which is audible despite the mask he wears. Bruce rubs his back, soothing him as if he was still his little boy.

  
Jason tries his very best to suppress the tears but just like earlier, his emotions had betrayed him and his tears wouldn’t stop instead; he returns the hug, tightly holding onto him like a little boy afraid to lose his daddy.

  
  
It didn’t take any sooner; reality had struck him, realizing that he can’t, he can’t go back and restore their old relationship back. There is no place for him to go back; he’s all alone now.

  
He pushes him away.  


“I can’t.”

  
“I can’t go back now. I’m sorry, B.” Jason looks very pain despite the mask covering his face and judging from the tone of his voice; Bruce can tell how much pain Jason’s been through.

  
He wants to stop him, make him stay even though he can’t be his little robin anymore, the boy wonder; his son. Batman wants to fix everything, to rectify all the wrong but he can’t. Jason won’t still come back to him even though he said that it’s not his intention to.

  
And with that, Jason left; leaving Bruce in the cold alley of Gotham.

 

_A hero and a bad guy can’t be together._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> all my thanks goes to my bro Z, love ya man! I know you don't ship BruJay that much or maybe it isn't strong because Romanjay ;) I know but I guess I wanna dedicate this to you because I owe you a lot for dragging me into the world of DC.


End file.
